Need
by Nelia
Summary: A confrontation between Liebgott & Webster after Landsberg. – Songfic.


**Author**: Nelia

**Title**: Need

**Summary**: A confrontation between Liebgott & Webster after Landsberg. – Songfic.

**Pairings**: Hints of Webgott & Roe/Heffron. And if you squint Winters/Nixon too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, they belong to themselves. The Book Band of Brothers belongs to Ambrose and the series to HBO. No money was made.

**Rating**: PG?

**Warning**: Some swearing. AU. You will probably find some faults in my spelling.

**Notes**: Lyrics are of the song "Start The Machine" by 'Angels And Airwaves'

/_The ash set in then blew away  
It's getting lost into the sea  
I grew so close to all the thoughts I had to leave forever  
I left the chill and voice of screams and kids and ran for shelter./_

Webster heard about Liebgott's breakdown of Babe Heffron when easy company returned from the work camp they found in the woods.

He himself had walked around in disbelieve, watching those poor starving men watch with eyes wide open at their clean uniforms and their well fed bodies. He could hardly believe some of them were even alive, they were so thin. You got literally count every bone in their bones as they walked passed, hunched over as if they were going to drop down every second.

He heard Luz cry out in disbelieve but he couldn't utter a word, some of the men puked because of the stench of death hanging around them. Most had pieces of cloth in front of their mouth and noses in a vein effort to lessen the stench of rotting and burning bodies laying all over the place.

Webster couldn't bring himself to do it, he felt like he would insult them if he did. Those men have been through hell and back, been beaten and worked to death because the german soldiers hated them. And when they finally left a new bunch of soldiers arrived to look at them in horror almost in the same way the germans did. He couldn't bring himself to look the part. Sure he was outraged, he couldn't understand how another human being could do this to another, he wanted to punch something… someone but he contained his anger and tried to help wherever he could. And when a young man, stumbled before hugging him close crying in joy, he ignored the stench, the fragile bones under his fingers and he hugged the man back.

When they parted he almost gasped in shock, he young man looked so much like Liebgott, it shocked him until he began to shake slightly. He quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave the young man by a quick smile before asking who they were and why they were here.

When the boy, Franz, answered, they were simply musicians, teachers, bakers, butchers, farmers, he frowned not understanding why the germans would lock them up. But when the boy said all of them were Jews, Webster swallowed hard, handing his canteen to the boy with shaking hands. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the boy eagerly drank before looking around the camp. The barracks, the men both dead and alive, filled with men locked up simply because they were Jews made absolutely no sense to him. Looking around most of the easies seem to feel that way as they stumbled around looking helpless.

He saw Doc Roe check their eyes, feel their livers and spines before nodding and directing them to a place just outside the camp where they were given a blanket and something to drink. Their eyes crossed and Roe shook his head slightly disbelieve and determination written all over his face.

A little further he saw Winters, Speirs and Nixon talking, Liebgott standing close by. As if feeling his gaze, Liebgott turned towards him. A wind set up, blowing the ashes of the burned huts all around them into nothingness as they shared a look. Neither of them moved until a certain look passed Liebgott's face and Webster gasped as he realised Liebgott knew. Liebgott was the first to look away as Winters once again demanded his attention, with one last look at Webster he quietly left. All a sudden Webster couldn't take it anymore and made his way towards the exit, when he heard about a group leaving for food, blankets and water he volunteered and jumped on the nearest truck out of there. He closed his eyes, as the sounds of moans and screams diminished as they made their way back to town.

Once there the helplessness and despair he was feeling was suddenly replaced with anger as he yelled at any german who would stand in their way of them getting food to those poor men locked up. He couldn't believe they never smelled the stench or even tried to deny what was going on. He barely recognized himself as he pulled a gun at a particularly fat german, who yelled at them for taking his bread. All he could see was Franz, the skinny boy who reminded him so much of Liebgott as he accused the guy of a Nazi and barely being human. He understood perfectly well what the man was saying but he Webster saw red and one of the other easies has to calm him down before he did something he might regret later. He have the guy one last menacing look before helping the guys load the truck.

And just as quickly as it came his anger left him and he all felt was despair. He didn't want to go back, he didn't want too see those poor starving men again. He would see those sunken eyes for the rest of his life and he would never forget them but he couldn't go back. He quickly muttered he was going to look for more food as he turned away from the truck stumbling over his feet. He turned into the nearest alley as he heard the truck pull off before falling to his knees and puking his guts out. There was nothing in his stomach to begin with and soon tears were rolling down his cheeks as he stomach protested. All he could see were those familiar brown eyes as he realised it could have been him, it could have been Liebgott.

_/I see a glow from far away  
A faint reflection on the sea  
I left some words quite far from here to be a short reminder  
I laid them out in stone in case they need to last forever./_

During the few hours before his company returned Webster found some more storage places filled with cheese, fruit and bread which they all loaded into trucks who set of for Landsberg. Other trucks came, mainly medical units. Even Colonel Sink himself came when he heard the news about what they found. Webster watched the trucks and jeeps roll by as he helped load more barrels of water into a truck.

Just as the sky began to glow yellow and orange in the distance, casting a glow on the water of a nearby fountain the trucks began heading back. Webster watched the men, through a nearby window as they unloaded one by one all of them looking like old men all of sudden. Most of them didn't go far, sticking together as they sat silently on the ground smoking cigarettes. Some of them started a ball game, some of them hummed a song. Winters sat outside scribbling away as Nixon sat in a chair close to him, arm slung over the back of Winter's chair, drinking from his small silver flask.

Webster tensed as footsteps neared the room he was in but sighed in relief as Roe's soft voice drifted his way.

"**Webster?"**

Webster didn't, couldn't answer as he closed his eyes feeling the warmth diminish as the sun slowly set on the horizon. A warm hand touched his shoulder, turning him around.

"**Web, you ok?"**

Opening his eyes he could see Roe wasn't alone, Babe, like always, was close behind. Still he couldn't seem to find his voice as he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but no sound came forth. Roe apparently seem to understand and nodded slightly. But Babe, not as patient or understanding as Roe didn't as he suddenly snapped "**Where have you been?"**

Webster wanted to answer but before he could even utter a sound, Roe interrupted **"Edward…."** Trying to sooth the younger man as he moved toward the redheaded boy from Philly. But it didn't seem like he heard him as he continued like nothing happened,

"**He needed you…"** he didn't need to ask who _'he'_ was. **"Did you know he had to tell them to get back into the camp hm? To lock 'em back up?"**

Hearing this Webster turned white, the shaking came back and it became difficult to breath all of a sudden as Babe relentlessly went on "**You know why he had to tell them? Because you were here 'hiding' and there was no one else who spoke german enough to tell them. Winters had no choice but to pick Joe to do it."**

Webster looked at Roe to see if it was true but he didn't even need to say anything, the look on Roe's face was enough the confirm his fears. He bent over trying to relieve the pain he was suddenly feeling, as he heard Roe soft drawl as he tried to calm Babe down.

"**Edward, that's enough…"**

Babe shrugged Roe's hand of his shoulder as he took a step back**, "No Gene, you know I'm right. You saw him, Joe never cries, NEVER! And when he does…."** He took a few angry forward **"…. He …"** pointing at Webster **"…wasn't there. The person he values more then anything wasn't there… "** Babe ended in a whisper as he finally saw how his words affected Webster. He bit is bottom lip as he shared a look with Roe before crouching down in front on Webster. He reached out but before he could say anything Webster lunged up and practically ran out of the door.

Stumbling outside, Webster tried to get his breathing back to normal after Babe's tirade. Every word he said was like a stab of a knife. But he deserved it, everything Babe said was true. The one time Liebgott needed him, really needed him and he wasn't there. Realising his eyes were closed he quickly opened them to see some of the easy guys giving him strange looks. Looking around he had the feeling then whenever his gaze crossed someone else's he was being accused of not being there. He took a few shaky steps forward, until he noticed a hunched figure sitting in one of the trucks. Even with his head in his hands, he could still tell it was Liebgott. Instead of moving forward he stood rooted to the spot as he watched the shaking shoulders of the lone figure sitting in the truck. He could feel several eyes burning into him, as if waiting for him to make a move, do something but he couldn't.

As if feeling he was being watched Liebgott finally looked up, Webster was shocked to see red eyes of someone who been crying a long time. They seem to stare at each other for what seemed like hours but was in fact only a few seconds.

Something shifted in Liebgott's eyes and all of a sudden he was replaced with Franz, the young man he saw in Landsberg.

Only now did Webster move, but not in the direction everyone thought he would go. He looked at Liebgott with open eyes, shaking his head in shock before turning around and walking in the opposite direction, away from the trucks and away from Liebgott.

He heard gasps and whispers of **"Where the hell is he going now?" & "What the fuck is wrong with him?"**

Roe watched the whole exchange with a sad heart. He had seen the boy Webster was talking to in Landsberg and knew he was more effected then anyone realised. When he saw Webster's horrified face when he saw Liebgott in the truck he knew he wouldn't move forward. As Webster stumbled away, leaving most of them staring after him in shock he felt Babe make a move to go after him. A quick hand on his arm made him stop. Babe looked at him annoyed but he gave a small smile as he nodded toward Liebgott.

The man hadn't moved from the position for more then an hour until Webster finally stepped outside. Roe watched as Liebgott first stared after Webster, no emotion showing at all until he saw rage filling the man's eyes and he finally jumped of the truck as ran after Webster at full speed. They were just out of earshot as he watched Liebgott grab Webster shoulder roughly turning him around.

_/You know I won't say sorry  
You know I won't say sorry  
The pain has a bad reaction  
A blend of fear and passion  
You know what it's like to believe  
It makes me wanna scream/_

Webster heard someone run after him and hearing the familiar thud's come closer, he didn't need to wonder who it was. He was roughly grabbed by the shoulder to come face to face with a pissed of Liebgott.

"**Where the fuck are you going?"**

Webster merely stared at him before reaching up his hand, as if to touch him. But before he got the chance his hand was slapped away hard.

"**Answer me!"**

When no answer came forth Liebgott roughly shoved him, making Webster stumble. **"Answer me goddamn it!"**

Webster wanted to answer him but couldn't 'cause he had no idea. He felt like he wasn't really there anymore, it felt like was watching himself get slapped around by Liebgott and he didn't seem to care. He made no move to defend himself as he was once again roughly shoved by both hands this time. He took two steps backwards to steady himself before he looked back into Liebgott's eyes. They didn't seem enraged anymore, disappointed and hurt maybe but his actions spoke otherwise.

"**Where were you?"**

Webster opened his mouth to answer but couldn't when Liebgott screamed **"Where the fuck were you".** A sudden pain shot through his jaw as he realised Liebgott punched him. It took a few moments to get his bearings as struggled upright, spitting blood and sand. He saw Roe take a few steps forward but he made a small gesture, indicating it wasn't necessary.

A sudden hitch in Liebgott's breathing made him look up as blood dripped from his mouth. He was surprised to find angry tears in Liebgott's eyes **"Where were you? I needed you and you weren't there…. I needed you…"**

Webster slowly stood up, tears building in his own eyes, as he took step closer to Liebgott. Once again his hand were slapped away as Liebgott screamed **"I NEEDED YOU!"** Webster was sure every man in the company heard him yell as it echoed through the village. Neither of them cared.

Webster kept reaching out for Liebgott, as he kept repeating **"I needed you. I needed you."** At first Liebgott didn't allow for Webster to come any closer but the fight slowly left him as Webster was finally able to hold him close.

Liebgott grabbed Webster's uniform as if it were a life-line, as his whispers slowed down to heartbreaking sobs.

Webster's own tears silently flowed down his cheeks as he hugged Liebgott close. He wanted to say something, anything but somehow _'I'm sorry' _wouldn't cut it neither would Liebgott except it. Instead Webster gently rocked him back and forth, hand caressing hair as he whispered "**I'm here, I'm here"** Liebgott only grabbed him closer as if he were afraid he would disappear in thin air.

Roe watched the whole exchange with a frown, Webster made no move except to reach out to Liebgott. His efforts where in vein though as Liebgott merely slapped and pushed him. Roe was about to intervene when Webster got knocked down but stopped when Webster made a small sign as if to say he was ok. He looked around and saw many of the easies pretended not to watch the whole exchange as they wondered what was being said. Everyone liked Liebgott very much, even with his harsh hate towards germans and were pretty surprised when he and Webster became the best of friends. You could barely find one without the other and that's why everyone was so surprised when Webster was no where to be found when Liebgott broke down. No one knew what to do or say when it happened so they pretty much left him alone. They knew, the only person to help him back up after such an experience was Webster. Even though they were as different as night and day and fought often over trivial things, they knew no one understood those two better then those two themselves. They complimented each other. And Roe knew it was in more ways then one.

He didn't know what was being said until Liebgott screamed out loud, the sentences echoed through the village and everyone looked uncomfortable at each other.

He felt Babe lean closer to him as Liebgott finally allowed Webster to hold him and he smiled to himself. When everyone realised Liebgott was going to be ok, they entered their respected houses to catch some sleep before they moved out the next day.

Roe stayed until he was the last one, watching the two silhouettes on the horizon clutching each other close. When a familiar hand found his, he willing followed himself to be guided to their room as they bunked down.

The next day, riding to yet another destination, both Webster and Liebgott looked a lot better to Roe and the other easies. They looked tired but most of the demons seem to have disappeared. They talked and jokes some with the other guys but weren't on the road long before Webster fell asleep, his head on the other man's shoulder. Sensing his gaze, Liebgott smirked at him before closing his eyes himself, head on top of Webster, following him in to the land of dreams. Exchanging a look with babe, both men smiled as they realised everything was going to be ok.

/_If love's a word, that you say  
Then say it, I will listen  
If love's a word, that you say  
Then say it, I will listen  
If love's a word, that you say  
Then say it, I will listen  
If love's a word, that you say  
Then say it, I will listen  
If love's a word, that you say  
Then say it, I will listen  
If love's a word, that you say  
Then say it, I will listen (I will listen)/_

**AN:** Ok, I admit. It sucked. It sounded so much better in my head…


End file.
